


Imperfect Perfection

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Identity, Introspection, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets in no particular order about Renarin's journey of identity and transition</p><p>(This work will contain spoilers for Words of Radiance eventually, and ship-specific content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Renarin looked in the mirror as he finished buttoning up the uniform coat, taking a deep breath. He glanced down to his uncovered safehand, still feeling self-conscious about it. This was the first time he had gone out in public without the havah, the first time he'd gone out in public since confessing his identity to his family. They were all very happy and supportive, knowing that Renarin could now live as himself, and be happy again. 

He left his quarters and walked through the halls to the entrance of the King's Palace, passing many servants who would occasionally glance at him in confusion. Word would get around eventually. His situation was not unprecedented, but was still a very uncommon occurrence. He was seen by some as a mistake made by the Almighty, a sign of a break in his perfection. But the ardents understood, and assured him he would still be accepted into the Tranquilline Halls. Adolin had rejoiced in finally having someone to use his extensive fashion sense on, as he had never payed any attention to women's fashion. He would most likely overwhelm Renarin with portfolios and pictures in their next interaction. 

He reached his destination, and with a deep breath to steel himself, he walked out onto the streets of the warcamp. The sun shone down, warming his face, and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little preview of the next, much longer chapter

Renarin ripped off his safesleeve, throwing it violently to the ground.

“Father, this is not who I am! I won’t do it anymore…” Tears fell down his face, and he wiped them away with jerky hand motions.

“Rinarah, I don’t understand? Are you renouncing Vorinism?” Dalinar’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Please don’t call me that…” Renarin whispered. Understanding dawned in Dalinar’s eyes. He pulled Renarin close and held him as he cried.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner. I’m proud of you for coming to me with this, my son.”


End file.
